


Of Gods and Stardust

by rhodeybear



Series: Of Gods and Stardust [1]
Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodeybear/pseuds/rhodeybear
Summary: He was no mere man in a can, nor a god to be worshipped, no.He is Tony Stark, a being cursed with forethought.And he... he is James Rhodes. A god cursed to love a titan.And this is their tragedy to tell.





	Of Gods and Stardust

He stays. 

He stays, and waits patiently.

Sees the sorrow upon hazel hues, hear the breathless frustrations that, with each word, reflects worry and sorrow. The man knows; he is a futurist, a rebel against conformation, against idleness, against…

Against _himself_.

Yet, he stays and feels the despondency and ire the other feels. Desperately seeking a way to contain himself and the emotions that threaten to unravel itself against the whole world. The other man clutches against a nearby desk, hiding the way his knuckles turned white over the destructiveness of his own emotions --- the guilt, the sadness, the anger, but most of all: _regret_.

James Rhodes stands far away from the crowd, as a spectator will to the untwining of a great tragedy. His eyes remain upon his own friend, observes the ways Tony would show his own sentiment through miniscule actions the others tend to ignore or classify as “ _Just Being Tony_ ”.

And even in such a moment, Rhodes could not help but see Tony differently. For even in suffering, he was beauty, intellect and determination all carved into one. He was not a mere human, nor a god to be worshipped, no.

He was not Hephaestus, he was _Prometheus_. And Ultron was the Fire he stole from the gods to give to the humans and was punished for his own selfless actions. Tony was being bound to a rock, left for the crows to pick at for centuries with no one else to turn to. The gods have judged him (a demi-god, quite literally), and he was being left to. Even Bruce Banner, who he sees as _Epimetheus_ , decides to leave along with the others. It was a curse, after all, to have the gift of forethought and have a heart so golden it rivals against Eris’ prized apple. Bruce, after all, unknowingly opened Pandora’s box, against his brother’s better judgement.

Yet, Rhodes hasn’t moved an inch from where he sat, observing the grieving Titan. A being, who was bigger than life, bigger than the Universe itself, forsaken to the four corners of his own mind. Will he become the eagle that pick upon the god’s liver every day and become a friend in lonely times, or be Heracles, whom freed the titan from his imprisonment?

“Tones.” He whispers, almost inaudible to the man filled with sadness over a loss so paramount, not even Atlas can rival. Over the years, he has formed a militaristic mindset which enables him to move forward from certain losses, but how does a civilian trudge against such quietus?

For a long while, he knows not what to say. His tongue was as heavy as lead, his throat felt like it was made of sandpaper and even the words refuse to slip through his lips. He knows of pain, he knows of loss, and he certainly knows of Tony’s history with a paternal butler of his.

His feet move against his better judgement, _light and quick_ , until he was close enough to hear Tony’s own sorrows. A sigh that escapes the other’s lips, annoyance to flare. As anger was one’s first reaction towards sadness.

"Tones." He repeats, calling him softly, guiding him towards him. As Heracles has promised to Prometheus the freedom he deserves. “It’s not your fault.”

_Perhaps_ , he thinks, _that was the wrong choice of words_ as he sees the tightness in Tony’s shoulders, feeling the defensiveness even when his back was turned against him.

"Really?" He snarks, even when he couldn’t see his face, Rhodes could see Tony rolling his eyes, “Are we really doing this right now?”

"Tony---" Rhodes decides to speak, but when he thought he was about to be interrupted with a fiendish sort of vitriol that is tinged heavily with lugubriousness, Tony decides to turn around to face him.

_There_.

There he perceives the vulnerability shown in those eyes and wonders for a minute, if that was the colour of melancholy. But he was forced back to reality upon hearing the other man’s exhausted words.

"No, Rhodey. I don’t have the time for it. **This**. Whatever this is." He gesticulates in a bone-weary sort of manner, "What do you want me to say? it’s my fault and only mine. No one else’s. Only thing we can do now is hope that I don’t destroy the world.” His words were resigned, and the smile that came after it was bitter, _too bitter_ , "Funny, isn’t it? You try to save the world, but end up destroying it instead. Should’ve conducted some surveys or test runs before."

Tony’s fingers drummed against the desk, filled with nervous energy, awaiting Rhodey’s righteous judgement against him.

But there was no judgement. Instead, there was Rhodey’s fingers intertwining with Tony’s shaking ones. They were warm and firm, like Heracles’ sword against Prometheus’ chains and granting him the freedom he deserves. This time, however, Rhodey ensures Tony freeing himself of the guilt.

"Tony," he starts once more, however, resolved as he always has been, even when he thinks the words will fail him, "You did what every reasonable guy could’ve done for the future of this world. I’m no genius like you, but we’re all trying to protect the world in any way we can."

And the protection of mankind, as Rhodes has read from every book, requires a sacrifice. It will always require a sacrifice. And it merely kills Rhodes if he thinks that Tony will lay down his life for a world that never loved him. A selfish world that keeps spiting him just because he has the gift of forethought. Tony is, he has learned throughout the years, not above sacrificing himself if it means everyone else can be alive and happy.

He looks at JARVIS’ and his scattered pieces, seemingly reminiscing for a moment the first time Tony showed him his code and how awfully complicated it was. Remembers how Tony was adamant on such a thing, remembers how he showed Rhodes that the AI does work and also remembers the happiness that twinkled in those eyes.

A twinkle that has dissipated through the course of harshness that went on from years and years. Battling through it like any brave Spartan warrior would, except, that he was _no warrior_.

Oh, how he wanted to put the light back in Tony’s eyes and see the everlasting curiosity towards the wold in those beautiful hues.

They remain quiet for what was like hours, before Rhodes cleared his throat and tries once more. His other hand placed gently at the back of Tony’s nape, Rhodes leaning forward so their foreheads were touching each other. Tony’s liquor – filled breath ghosting against Rhodes’ cheeks.

He looks at him and with his own eyes, conveys the love, the loyalty and the compassion he felt towards the other, "You’re not alone, Tones." He says, voice a mere whisper yet filled with determination, “I sure as shit am not Iron Man’s sidekick, but I’m War Machine. And Tony Stark’s…”

_His rival_ , _his best friend_ , _his confidante_ , _his lover_ , _his_ , _his_ , **_his_**.

As Rhodes’ was about to say the last word, Tony could do nothing but let his head fall to Rhodey’s shoulder. He was warm, breaths a steady measure and his heartbeat came in strong beats. A constant thrum beneath his own fingertips.

His hand that was previously on Tony’s nape, lingered down to his back and stayed there: a reminder that they were both here, both alive, and both safe in each other’s arms.

It was moments before Tony finally looked up, still looking exhausted, but better than he looked before. The scrunched up brows disappearing and making him appear quite younger. There, he knows. It was Prometheus realising he was free, but not completely. Chains held by Zeus still existed, and Prometheus knowing a truce must be made.

"God, that was so cheesy." Tony says as he moves away from the embrace, yet their hands were still interlocked, "That was like, _Notting Hill_ kind of cheesy."

"At least I knew who you were when we met and didn’t spill orange juice all over you. I remember being cooler than some librarian..." Rhodes replies back with ease, as he presses a kiss on Tony’s forehead lightly.

"Bookstore owner." Tony corrects him, effortlessly.

"So," Rhodes continues on, as he looks at the other man, "Are we gonna do something about this or are we gonna continue referencing movies?" It was a sour topic, yet he breaks it wittily towards the other in hopes that it will soften the blow.

_It doesn’t_ , but Tony doesn’t frown or say something snarky in return. A small smile was thrown his way, instead. Rhodes considers it as a win.

"C’mon," Tony says, leading Rhodey on with their intertwined hands, "I know I’ve got some stuff on paper that can help us find a lead where he’s planning on going. We’re gonna pull an all-nighter, honeybear, and it’s gonna be like the good ol’ days."

"Paper? Oh, _Tones_!" Rhodes sighs dramatically, jokingly disapproving, but not missing how Tony didn’t shut down JARVIS’ coded hologram and how he looked forlornly at it before moving past it.

"Hey, Tones," Rhodes begins, voice soothing as they walk, "We’re gonna get through this."

"Yeah."

"Lead the way, sir. Just make sure there’s coffee and red bull around if we’re gonna stay up all night. We’re not exactly young, you know."

"I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that and just tell you that…" Their easy banters blur as do their retreating figures as they leave the lab together.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd and undoubtedly, my first fic to write. i got bored so.  
> some feedback will be nice, ya kno, just in case you wanna write one.  
> yell at my grammar errors on twitter: @rhodeybear


End file.
